1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display, an organic light emitting display, etc., haven been widely used.
Such display apparatuses are applied to various image display devices, e.g., a television set, a computer monitor, etc., to display images and texts. In particular, an active-matrix type liquid crystal display that drives liquid crystal cells using thin film transistors has advantages such as superior image quality, low power consumption, large display size and high definition, etc.
In general, the display apparatus is applied to the personal computer and the television set, but recently, demand for the display apparatus keeps on increasing in various fields (or in the market) such as a digital information display for a digital signage, e.g., a personal digital frame, a commercial sign board, a public information desk, etc.